How To Raise A Tsuna, VOI!
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: Lussuria Tell's Squalo He Has To Babysit Tsuna!, Squalo Is Short Tempered And Has No Time To Take Care Of A Kid, But When Seeing Tsuna About To Cry He Reluctanty Argee's, If Only He Knew The Trouble He Was In, Rated T In Case Squalo Curses!
1. Responsibility

well i was trying to figure out what it would be like if squalo raised tsuna~ then this idea came to mind!~ lolz

sure its exteremly random, but it sounded like fun~

because come on...squalo trying to raise tsuna? that's just asking for trouble D=

btw, tsuna is 8/9 in this..i'm not sure if want him to be 8 or 9 yet..but one of those ^^'' also lussuria couldn't pass up the opportunity to make squalo a mommy xD so he quickly said he knew someone who would babysit tsuna,

**disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn!~ if i did, there'd be alot more squalo,**

* * *

two boys and a small boy stood in the living room,  
the living room consisted of a light blue couch with a basic brown coffee table,  
the walls were striped white and blue, and the rug was purple,

a pretty strangly coloured living room indeed..  
but that wasn't the problem, no, something much more serious was going on...  
very serious indeed..

"what in the Hell...Is _That_?" said a very much annoyed squalo staring in pure fury at the varia's sun guardian,

"..why, its a tsuna!, and its your responsibility now squalo-chan~" replied a smiling and very much pleased lussuria, he had a timid little boy by his side holding onto his hand for dear life, the boy had chocolate brown hair and eyes, and looked very much afaird of the newly met short tempered boy,

"no, no freaking way, get it out of my sight" squalo all but spat the words,

lussuria faked a hurt expression as he patted tsuna's head

"now squalo, you have to take care of him!..i told nana you would..and ..and i don't want to look bad...and come on squalo-chan!..look at him...he looks harmless..you wouldn't leave him all alone would you? his mom is going away on vacation with his father, and i, oh so by chance ran into them..they can't find a good babysitter..so i volunteered you!"

squalo stared, in plain annoyence "...you actually told someone..i would freaking take care of they're child! what is wrong with you!...no...no i don't want to know..there's so much freaking wrong with your messed up fuc-"

lussuria gasped covering tsuna's ears and waving a finger at squalo cutting him off short "no! squalo-chan..watch the language around tsu-chan!, you might infect his poor ears! look your making him cry.."

"making him cry? well good! because i don't freaking care if he crys! i wouldn't ever care even if he cried a river!" squalo glared at the little boy who in fact, did have tears forming in his little eyes,

squalo flinched, his glare struggling to stay as he stared at those eyes,  
then he sighed in defeat "okay okay, fine...don't freaking cry, how long do i have to take care of him? and you better swear, swear on your messed up Life, that you never...Ever..."

squalo stared lussuria in the eye's-or well glasses, trying to make sure his threat got across

"tell anyone..on this freaking earth..that i will watch they're child ever again VOO!-"

squalo watched as lussuria waved his finger and held back the urge to punch the man, and instead held in all of his might and whispered the rest of his sentence "...voi.." squalo twichted in anger, lussuria clapped as tsuna let out a small giggle before quickly closing his mouth shut after receiving a glare from squalo,

with encouragement from lussuria tsuna timidly walked over to squalo's side not daring to hold the short tempered boy's hand, though tsuna thought he couldn't be all that bad..sure he was way _-way-_ scary..but..but maybe squalo was just having a bad day?, tsuna hoped at least as he swallowed back fear,

"alright squalo-chan, i promise!" lussuria sang song the words making his escape,

squalo muttered curse words making sure not to say them loudly so tsuna wouldn't hear as lussuria skipped out of the room he looked down at the little boy holding his arm, "..what do you eat?" tsuna tilted his head in thought "..breakfest!" tsuna smiled peacefully

squalo rised a eyebrow as he nodded "alright voi.. i'll make you breakfest..."

squalo lead tsuna to the kitchen, he never really cooked before..

_'it can't be that freaking hard,'_

squalo made tsuna sit in one of the chair's at one of the many table's as he pulled out a dusty cook book "what the hell is this voii!" tsuna shrieked as squalo threw the book across the room "who the hell scribbles all over a cook book voi!" -tsuna stared in horror and paled as squalo began to slice the book up with a sword that was once strapped safely on his back,

yep, cooking was gonna be **-fun-!**

* * *

i made this up randomly xD because i thought it'd be very interesting if squalo raised tsuna..o-o idk why, xD anyone else like the idea~?

if so then please review and tell me what you think and if you even like the story so far~ if you do i'll post chapter 2 faster and we'll all get to see squalo's cooking!~-...bring a helmet o-o


	2. Shark In The Kitchen

woohooy!~ well i finished this chapter pretty fast for the reason of me being bored today, and writing this fanfic is exteremly fun~

i didn't get much review's for chapter one..~ but oh well~ hopefully i will soon~

and special thanks to **CH0C0CANDYZ **and **Sachiel Angelo** for reviewing!~ ^^ you've made this chapter come =o and well..xD my bordom also did it,..but really thanks~ ^^

**disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn!~ if i did, tsuna would wear uni's hat! lolz**

* * *

after some mayhem squalo had managed to completly Destory the cook book, it was now laying in very little pieces by the counter, squalo simply huffed putting his sword back in it's holder and turned his back to the book that died a very tragic death, if book's could die, that one was overkilled..

"i don't freaking need a cookbook anyway voi! its stupid! who the hell can't make a simple breakfest anyway?..watch and learn shorty.." tsuna stared in horror nodding slowly as to not anger the short tempered shark as he made his way to the fridge,

he roughly pulled the fridge's doors open with a harsh swing before shuffling through it-  
"what kind of breakfest do you want shorty?.." squalo turned his attention from the fridge to the short probably traumatized boy sitting at the table,

"i-i...i...i...maybe...i.."  
"you what voi!"  
tsuna shrieked hiding his head under his hands as if that would make squalo disappear

"p-pancakes! i-i l-l-l-like pancakes" tsuna gasped noticing squalo revert to a calm state turning back to the fridge and looking through it again,

_'..l-lussuria w-was nicier...w-why did he have to leave me with this guy?..no...i-i can't jump to things...that's rude..mama would get disappointed...because m-maybe squalo is just still having a bad day...'_ tsuna nodded to himself determindly still shaking somewhat, but having some kind of little faith that squalo, in fact, was a very nice boy, and was having the worst day of his life,

so tsuna should be very nice to him and that would probably brighten up the short tempered boy's mood

breaking his thought's was the sound of something being thrown onto the counter, tsuna looked over at the object noticing it to be a pan, however..the other objects didn't look like they belonged there at all..

there was a patch of flowers...a carrot...pancake batter...that one seemed normal, but there was also chocolate milk, and pudding...

tsuna gulped praying they were not the ingredients heading for the pan to make pancakes,

"voi! this should do...the instructions freaking suck voi! they're too simple! if they're that simple how are you going to get strong voi? your not! so i'm making my own ingredients..this will be sure to make you tougher shorty, i guarentee it" squalo smirked proudly at his...-unique ingredients- tsuna just shuddered in disgust,

squalo picked up a butter knife and tried cutting the flowers, it wasn't working well at all, squalo glared at the butter knife seeing as it wasn't cutting them in the least bit "voi! stupid knife! you shouldn't even be called a knife voi!"

squalo threw the butter knife into the sink, he then pulled out his sword from its holder again, this time he began slicing the flowers up though

and once he was done with that, he was chopping the carrot to oblivion, then he put his sword on the counter and put the chopped up flowers and carrot into the pan,

he wriggled the pudding untill it plopped into the strange mix as well, and after all that he put in the pancake batter and poured in the chocolate milk

tsuna had to ask though..he never seen his mother put chocolate milk in pancakes..probably for a good reason too he reassured himself "..why chocolate milk squalo-san?.."

squalo rollded his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to use chocolate milk instead of regular as he looked over to the small boy answering him never the less

"because regular milk is stupid and i hate it, besides chocolate milk is freaking strong and dark coloured.." squalo began to stir the strange with a spoon, tsuna watched squalo stir the mix in slight fear,

he did NOT want to eat that...and for the first time that day..he hoped to heaven that squalo would have another anger fit and just smash the strange mix, that way it wouldn't come near tsuna, and to say the least, tsuna was just fine with that. he would be in glee in fact..

but dispite tsuna's small hope, the mix survived, squalo had turned on the stove and was now cooking the mix, and two pancake shapes were being made- if the smell of burning pudding wasn't so bad tsuna could of been fooled that they were just normal pancakes, but even he knew better..  
he surpassed yet another shudder

squalo on the other hand was furious, sure the mix was cooking, but it wasn't cooking fast enough and that..just plain ticked squalo off, how dare the mix even try and defy him!

"this is taking a long time..." squalo glared,

tsuna debated weather he should answer of not-he chose not to not wanting to see his babysitter in yet another anger fit and instead just listened as squalo countinued

"why the hell are they cooking so slowly?..! you know what..watch and learn shorty...i'll show you how to cook pancakes like a man voi!" tsuna stared on paling, he didn't like the sound of that, oh no he didn't..

the short tempered squalo turned the flames the highest they could go, tsuna quickly covered his mouth with his hands trying not to scream as flames surrounded the pan

squalo began to laugh like a mad man, "see voi! this is how you cook pancakes!"

a wave of pride surronded squalo as he watched the flames,  
what happened next though..he never expected,

he jumped back as the flames caught onto the ceiling and quickly starting consuming the whole kitchen!

in a panic tsuna bolted down from his chair knocking it on its side from the quick motion and ran to the far back of the room squealing in horror

squalo looked left to right in panic,  
he then dove for the cabinet and soon pulled out a fire extinguisher that he thankfully remembered was there from a time that belphegor had pulled the thing out and attempted to spray mammon in the face with it, mammon had disappeared and it hit squalo instead...you probably know what happened,

moments later the fire was gone and squalo let out a huff tiredly "don't say a word runt..." tsuna shook his head "i-i won't i promise!"

squalo warily walked into the burned kitchen and looked at the pan, the pancakes were no more but ashs now, tsuna slowly followed him and smiled peacefully, the pancakes were destoryed..they would never hurt him, tsuna quickly hid his smile and looked up at squalo in question when he felt eyes on him,

"well seeing as the boss is gonna freaking kill me now..do you like pizza?"  
tsuna nodded timidly, and nearly shrieked in surprise when his babysitter held his hand out to him,

"what..? the hell, am i not allowed to hold your freaking hand?" squalo muttered the words somewhat embrassed, he wasn't sure why he was holding his hand out to the brat, but it might of been that he felt guilty for probably scaring the heck out of the small boy..not that he'd admit he was being nice,

tsuna smiled in glee and grabbed the older boy's hand "t-thanks!"  
squalo flinched as he started walking out of the kitchen pulling tsuna with him

"..just don't freaking tell anyone voi!.. got it?"

tsuna nodded letting out a small giggle, causing squalo to glare at him awkwardly as he walked the boy to the living room, but somehow tsuna knew he didn't mean it, they were soon out of the varia building and heading to town to get some pizza,

what a eventfull day they were going to have though, who knew a simple pizza would cause so much mayhem?

* * *

here we are chapter 2~ eek i'm having way too much fun with this fanfic xD aw well,

an't it cute how squalo is starting to like tsu-chan? hes a good daddy,-*couges* just a psychotically scary dad...o-o''

what do you think is in store for them in town? it sure is gonna be a psychotic and crazy trip i can tell you that, but you'll have to review to find out~ xP the more reviews i get, the faster i update thats the way i am lolz

also i think "shorty" and "runt" are squalo's new nicknames for tsu-chan~ anyone like them? xD


	3. Came, Seen, Destroy

Here we are chapter 3,

i have to say this but...this is the weirdest, fanfic, i have evah, writen xD but i like it, i really do because it gets rid of writers block lolz. anywho please enjoy chapter 3. where squalo gets angry more then once and well..you'll see.

**disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn~**

* * *

Tsuna held Squalo's hand as he gazed at the tall building of Namimori,

there was so much to look at, Trees, colourfull birds, buildings, and not to mention like a dozen people!

Tsuna gripped Squalo's hand holding a little tighter, not that Squalo noticed, to him it was more of a Pinch

Squalo huffed as he found what he was looking for, the pizza shop had finally came into view,

He pulled Tsuna into the shop being carefull Not to use to much force and make the poor small boy go Flying Through the door,

Heck lussuria would never stop blackmailing him with that..

"Alright runt, were here. and since were here you can go make yourself usefull by finding a good seat, I'll take care of ordering the pizza.."

Tsuna smiled brightly as he nodded "Alright Squalo-san! i'll find the Best seat!" Tsuna ran off determindly as he started to scan the seats trying to find the best booth,

"Alright..pizza!" Squalo went to the front counter and tapped his foot untill a worker appeared and went To the register to take his order,

"Hello sir! nice day isn't it? what will you be having?"

Squalo twichted. "just give me two regular pizza slices"

The cashier smiled as he put in squalo's order, "alright sir that comes to 20 dollars"

Squalo automatically turned his full attention to the worker, anger clearly taking over his features as he Growled "What Do you Mean two slices of freaking pizza is 20 dollars Voooi!"

"Well sir with tax...it's 20 dollars, thats just how it is.." the cashier explained

"VOI!" Squalo put his hand on his back pulling out his sword from its holder in his fury, "that's just how it is! what the hell kind of trash is that! Voi!"

"S-S-S-S-Sir please don't b-b-b-b-b-break anything!"  
Squalo completly ignored the cashier's plea and sliced the counter in half.

the register fell to the ground. Along with some napkins and plastic forks, "VOI!" people in near by booth's began to panic Whispering to one another if they should just leave at the very moment

Before Squalo did anymore damage the manager rushed out from the back, "w-wait sir calm down! its Free have the slices for free!.."

Squalo glared "free?...freaking free? the hell, ..fine just make it quick Voi!"  
The cashier shrieked and ran into the back the manager simply nodded as Squalo put his sword Back in it's holder before hearing a small timid voice

"S-squalo-san i found a good seat!.." Squalo turned and made his way following the small shakey Voice,

And surely enough found a small red booth by the window with a small brown haired boy inside Smiling timidly at him, Squalo sighed and sat in the seat across from Tsuna,

"Well runt they'll bring the pizza shortly, it'll help toughen up your bones hopefully..if not i'll have to train You voi!" squalo grinned proudly,

Tsuna just shuddered, any training from Squalo would probably be Cruel and scary..possibly even making Tsuna fight with a bear! tsuna paled.

Thankfully before Squalo could get into detail about how weak tsuna was, a girl started to walk up Holding a tray that carried the pizza slice's. "here you are boys!" She gently set the two plate's down on The table giving one to either of them.

Ahe smiled at tsuna once she was done "Aw, what a cute little Boy you have there! you must be very proud." squalo twichted...

"are you going to let his hair grow like Yours? he would look just like a daughter!~ oh how cute!" Squalo winched at the comment as Tsuna blushed.

"Like a daughter?...my hair is not like a daughter's VOI!" -Squalo leap out of his chair and ripped His sword out of its holder yet again. as everyone in the store screamed and ran out of the doors. Tsuna simply shrieked in horror.

By the time Squalo was done. the pizza place was crumbled and destoryed...and on fire. Tsuna was Very worried about how Squalo set the place on fire...

Squalo muttered as he walked Tsuna away from the pizza shop as its worker's stared in fright as the Two made they're way from the once standing shop. "they freaking banned me, not that i freaking Care..hell they're pizza was terrible anyway voi!"

Tsuna wanted to word out that _'they probably wouldn't of banned you if you didn't just completly destroy The shop Squalo-san'_

But knew that the tempered boy would probably just protest about how trashy the pizza shop was and How it -deserved- to be a rubble of dust...or even-

"Hey runt..what are you thinking about?" Tsuna squeaked "n-nothing squalo-san!..nothing at all. " "Alright, then lets just freaking go home voi!" Squalo stormed off in annoyance. Tsuna just gulped and Followed.

Once they arrived. they weren't expecting to find people waiting for them in the living room _'..Strange People in fact..' _Tsuna thought absently

A blonde was the first to speak up. "ushishishishi...Squalo is this the peasent your Taking care of? Lussuria told us so we had to make sure he was still in one piece" The blonde Snickered as Tsuna blinked.

Tsuna then curiously started to scan the room. He didn't know any of them..  
But he did Recognize Lussuria quickly so he waved timidly from the side of Squalo,

in which Lussuria smiled back And waved to him in a motherly way.

He guessed from the glare Squalo was wearing and the curious expression's on the strange people in The room that he was probably about to be introduced to them.

That or Squalo was going to attack them with a sword...  
Tsuna was very much hoping that that wasn't the answer though

* * *

sorry for such a short chapter after not updating for awhile. o-o

but the next one will be much longer probably since were going to be introducing the varia to little tsuna then xD oh what fun~ anywho, please review if you want chapter 4 to come faster! ^^

as usual, xD it really makes me wanna write more if i have alot of reviews lolz. anywho. thanks for reading this!~ ^^


	4. A Frog And Prince

Squalo...well, he really couldn't say he was happy when he came back to the stupid castle as he called it,

What with all of the varia waiting in the living room to greet the little shorty, He wouldn't of been mad if they just wanted to meet the kid though,

In fact, he would of been kind of happy to get the kid off of his hands for awhile, or maybe forever.  
But as Squalo's luck had it, Lussuria had different plans,

"I'm leaving voi!" Squalo protested as Lussuria pushed him back into the room,

Lussuria sighed making sure squalo's swinging arms didn't hit him as he pushed the tempered boy Back into the living room. "now now honey, calm down, it would be really rude of you to just leave tsuna All alone!.." Lussuria stated poutingly,

Tsuna glanced from lussuria to squalo concernedly, its not like he wanted to make squalo stay, in fact. if Squalo left maybe he could calm down, his shark like babysitter had been having quite the Bad day Tsuna thought, he felt bad for troubling the older boy.

Squalo spoke some very -colourfull- words to Lussuria glaring intently at the mother like varia member In anger. and Lussuria was shaking his head in disappointment.

Thats when Tsuna timidly raised his hand, gaining both of they're attention instantly.

Tsuna blushed in embrassment but spoke the words on his mind "Um..if..squalo-san wants to leave..then..maybe he should...he's been really tired..i-i don't want to be Any trouble.." Tsuna said timidly to Lussuria.

Both Squalo and Lussuria stared at tsuna registering his words. Before Squalo smirked and looked mockingly at Lussuria. "guess that settles it, have fun with your Little Introductions or what the heck ever. i'm out of here"

Squalo turned around and made his way down the hall. _'guess the kid isn't that bad..' _Squalo grinned Once he was out of sight and down the hall far enough as to where no one could see him.

Meanwhile Tsuna smiled nervously, he felt like he did the right thing, _'but...'_ tsuna gulped and turned Around. now facing the other presences in the room. all of them seeming terrifiying to the poor small Boy.

He clung to lussuria's leg as they stared at him as if he were an animal in a zoo.  
_'I'm geting..i-intruduced..to this people?...!'_ Tsuna thought and quickly paled again, he must of been losing alot of colour Today from how much fright he was having.

Lussuria smiled in a motherly way and simply patted the little Tsuna's head, "oh its alright Tsu-chan!, They're all nice people. and you can get Along just fine with them, " lussuria stated,

Tsuna took another glance at the people in the room. he saw a blonde teenager playing with a dagger In his hands. and grinning very much like the cheshire cat in wonderland..,

He also saw a boy with neon green hair, he was looking at Tsuna boardly. and wore a frog like hat. for Some reason that boy seemed to be the most non violent in the room tsuna thought,

Tsuna looked some more and saw there was a really scary looking one there as well. he had pole like Things strapped to his back and a mustache of some sort..,

The young brown haired boy slowly looked up at lussuria, His eyes were wide in panic suggesting that Lussuria was either insane, or really had no idea that Domeone with a dagger. or even a sword. was _-not-_ what nice was supposed to be.

Lussuria just shrugged it off and waved to the three boys in the room. "lavi~! bel!~ fran!~. come come, Its time to meet Tsu-chan, intruduce yourselfs, he's scared of you and frankly i can see why..i thought i Told you that you'd look much more handsome without that mustache lavi-kun" Lussuria put his hands On his hips in a disapproving manner as he tsked after finishing his speech,

Lavi just stayed quiet. and went out of the room not really wanting to intruduce himself as he wasn't a People person, Unless the boss asked him to be that is.

However. the blonde and the neon haried teen got up from the couch and walked over to the two to Intruduce themselfs,

Tsuna looked up at the two curiously, the blonde was the first to speak "hello peasent, i am the prince Of this castle, my name is Belphegor..but you may only call me prince, or prince-sama if you feel like It..ushishishshi" the Blonde stated,

The blonde apparently named belphegor snickered tauntingly but to his surprise,  
Little Tsuna grabbed his hand and shook it timidly smiling "i'm tsuna!..nice to meet you prince...!" Tsuna smiled brightly as he replied, feeling Confident that they were indeed nice people if Lussuria said so,

Belphegor blinked, Before smirking and looking at the neon Green Haired boy next to him, "i think we'll get along just fine,"

The green haired boy sighed at the prince's words before turning and bowing to tsuna slightly, "i'm Fran, you can call me Fran, or Fran-san..or Fran-kun or whatever you want alright? nice to meet you Tsuna-san," the boy named Fran said,

Tsuna let go of belphegor's hand and shook fran's still smiling "nice to meet you too!.." tsuna exclaimed,

Belphegor then waved to Lussuria, taking Tsuna's hand back and starting to walk down the hall with Rhe small boy,

Lussuria tilted his head curiously and Fran looked on seemingly bored, before Belphegor called back, "come on frog!..its time to dress up the prince's honourable peasent like royality!~ ushishishi!"

Tsuna smiled nervously, Fran seemed to catch up with them,

_'dress up?..that sounds pretty fun, mama plays it with me all of the time,'_ Tsuna thought as he was led into the Prince's room with Fran, Lussuria waved after them,

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, ! D= i wish i did though...**

wooooosh!~ sorry for taking so long to update! ^^'' gah i've been busy, Dx lolz,

i tried to make this chapter long but i'm not sure if i succeded...

oh and if your curious, squalo is going to get realllllllly, REALLY, xD mad about dress up when he comes to pick up tsuna again,

you'll see, it'll give you guys a good laugh probably, anyway thanks for sticking with me and i'll try to update as soon as i can!~


	5. The Prince's Plan,

da da da da da daaaa!~ the next chapter!~ looket, i'm updating quickly again, eveyone happy~? i am,...but..isn't that weird? i mean, on summer vacation, i was all slow updater...and then when i get back in school, i'm all quick updater...thats so weird...maybe its because school bores me so much i have to write or something..i don't know, its one of the mysterys of the earth Dx

oh and btw..reviewers, do you mind if i call you -peasents-? or..fishies..or..something cool? =o lolz if you have a cool pet name you'd like to suggest, tell meeee, otherwise your all gonna be peasents, xD any objections? any pet name ideas?

anywho!~ without further delay..i present to youuuuuu the next chapter! i must now go to bed, it's really late here, ciao~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, IF I DID. then well..tsuna's -vongola box- would be a princess costume with a star light wand..x'D can anyone say UWAH REBORN WHY! x'D**

* * *

Tsuna Stared In Awe.

Once he entered the blonde prince's room, it was..pretty strange to say the least,

There were daggers pricing the wall nearly everywhere. and there were two -would be- cute stuffed Animals, If they didn't have a dagger through they're heart and eyes they -would be- cute, but they did, so..they Were not cute, they were frightening, Tsuna shuddered,

Tsuna took a couple more glances around the room and caught sight of posters. They were of what he could make out to be something called _**-Katekyo Hitman Reborn-**_

He wasn't really sure what that was, but the poster looked cool, There was even a boy on it that looked sorta like him...,

Tsuna giggled, it couldn't be him, that boy was much older and had a flame on his head for crying out Loud.

Tsuna giggled again. smiling and thinking to himself, _'oh it must be silly to have a flame on your Head... When you go into a building you might light it on fire!~' _Tsuna thought.

Fran tilted his head at tsuna's actions, wondering why the boy was giggling,_ 'should he be giggling?...I don't know..maybe he's a Belphegor Waiting to happen..' _Fran thought and nodded to himself,

Anyone who could walk into that Prince's room, see the daggers stabbing nearly everything, And actually laugh..no, _-giggle-_ at it, were probably a Belphegor waiting to happen,

Fran sighed, he didn't really want tsuna to start calling him Froggy..then there would be two of them...

"Two Belphegor's..such a scary thought.." Fran suddenly said out loud. making both Tsuna and Belphegor look at him somewhat oddly,

Tsuna twiddled with his fingers and stayed quiet while Belphegor replied to the Frog like boy,

"Eh..? what are you talking about Froggy~? something interesting?" Belphegor asked in a curious yet Warning manor. his left arm secretly reaching for one of his many daggers,

Fran just stared at the blonde boredly before he said anything, "nothing, nothing important," he stated. The Prince must of shrugged it off because he went back to geting his strange game started.

Fran just Took a seat on the desk chair. wondering what the Prince was even planning.

"Go go!~.. go sit down, ushishishi..~" the blonde named Belphegor said and snickered. waving his Hand in a fashion that told Tsuna he wanted him to sit down.

Tsuna nodded in reply and searched for somewhere to sit, Fran had the only seat in the room at the Moment, so he decided on the bed because of its fluffy blue blanket,

He climbed up onto the bed and got himself nice and comfy. smiling in glee at nothing really in paticular.

Tsuna shook his head, _'guess i'm just excited were going to play a game mama plays with Me...Squalo didn't really play any games with me, that must be why i'm so happy' _Tsuna thought and Inwardly argeed with himself.

Feeling like someone's eyes were boring into him, Tsuna looked up and noticed that the Blonde was Indeed staring at him,

Tsuna's eyes watched as the blonde just countinued to stare at him smirking. Tsuna was about to ask What he wanted but the blonde spoke before him, "Hey Peasent...ready to play dress up?"

Tsuna's features changed back to the one of glee as he nodded eagerly, "mhmm!~"

"Alright, Good..ushishishishi..." Belphegor snickered once again and turned around. he started Walking towards the long closet in the room, he pulled it open and went inside of said closet.

Tsuna and Fran both ironically looked at each other blinking, Tsuna with curiousity while Fran with Really..well, he could care less, boredom.

Just a few minutes later and Belphegor came out of the closet, he was grinning widely and had his Arms held behind his back rising the curiousity in Tsuna's mind, "ready peaseant? were turning you Into a princess!..ushishishishishi.."

Just as soon as the words left the Prince's mouth Fran had ironically raised his hand and stated "I have no part in this, you'll hear from Squalo, not me" before he lowered his hand again,

Meanwhile tsuna's face paled. _'P-princess?...' _"but...i'm a boy Prince-san...!..." Tsuna said while Watching as Belphegor started to advance.

"Thats okay -Princess-, ushishishishi..." Belphegor revealed what was behind his back,

It was a pink and white farilly princess dress, on the back of it there was a giant white ribbon, it had Long white stockings too, and to go with it all..a tiara pretty much the same was the Prince's own!

Tsuna waved his hands in front of himself. shaking his head in disbelief. "a-are you sure it's alright i Wear that?...mama usually dresses me up as a pirate...she said there are clothes -only- for girls...I-i really think dresses are one of them..!"

Belphegor just snickered again making the small Tsuna blush brightly, "well Princess...the Prince over rules mama, and the prince over rules Anyone, ushishishishi!~"

The so called Prince pounced with the dress and Tsuna squeaked while Belphegor snickered like a Maniac.

Fran just sighed and prayed this ended well...

* * *

HEY thats not fair!~ =o fran, you can't just back out, and point to belphegor and be all -he did it- when squealo totally loses it! ...  
oh wait, your fran, you can do whatever you want, =o okay xD

lolz sorry this chapter is kinda shorrrrttt!~ the next chapter is gonna be a dozy! its gonna include a "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE!" squalo special!~ so come onnn be happy lolz, plus alot of tsuna dress moments, its like...probably going to be ALOT of your favorite chapter's...xD i can bet lolz, seeing as so many people were excited for this one,

the real fun begins in the next!~ oh i'm so excited! ^^

lolz anywho!~ **don't forget~ **to drop me a review, they make me happy, and make the chapter's come quick x)

oh and if you have -any- type of suggestion...go ahead and tell me,

like, if belphegor should totally steal tsuna for the next two chapters and be the new babysitter before squalo finds him and gets tsuna back..x'D i have no idea why but i think that'd be cool, anyone like the idea? untill next time you awesome peasents!~ *waves*


	6. Dress In Distress

i rant, at the end of this, like, just a warning x) anyway, please enjoy this chapter!~

it's fran filled~ because we all know, that we love him lolz

oh and i'm surprized, no one noticed the katekyo hitman reborn poster i put in the last chapter..  
Dx aw you make me sad lolz~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!** if i did, fran would be in episode's,

* * *

it had been a couple hours, it was now 5 pm to be exact. and now. Belphegor was lazily sitting cross legged on the ground,

He was twiddling with two of his daggers. Watching in amusement as it made a -clang- whenever it hit yet another dagger.

But its not like it was that amusing or even entertaining. the Prince was just happy. very happy. thrilled Even.

Belphegor glanced around his room. what caught his eyes first would be Tsuna, The boy was too much, very fun to mess with. and he actually listened, yes..it was truly fun,

Why was it fun? well. he expected Tsuna to run out of the room crying,  
He had expected to be in trouble right now,

...He expected Squalo to be pulling his hair out of his head and then slicing him up into sandwich squares,

But No.

Instead. somehow after a few -encouraging- words from the prince. Tsuna shockingly got somewhat comfortable in his dress,

The smaller boy was no longer complaining about it being a girl's only type of clothing. He was just blushing a bit. but that was okay. for belphegor anyway.

In the while they had been in his room. somehow they were all sitting on the floor now.

The Prince really wasn't sure when it hapened.

Though Tsuna had his hands rested on his knees. sitting with his knees tucked under him. While Fran had his head on his knees.

Belphegor put on a somewhat thoughtfull expression. tilting his head slightly looking at the two. Then quickly covered his mouth. hidding a grin that was spreading fast.

He tried his best and held back from laughing like a maniac at the thought that Fran actually looked Lke A Frog in the way he was sitting. and Tsuna looked like a true Princess. the Frog and the Princess!

But speaking of Tsuna...the small brown haired boy. and the -_Frog_- were staring at each other. Tsuna looked curious, but Fran looked ...

_'He looks blank,'_ Belphegor thought. finishing his earlier thoughts. then the Prince frowned,

Staring at each other?...that was weird...

The Prince must of been too caught up in his own thoughts. Because he didn't notice that they began to talk.

"...Is that your real...head?" Tsuna asked in curiousity. pointing at Fran's over sized frog hat. in turn Fran Answered blankly "no. not really"

Tsuna gasped. he wasn't expecting that answer. he shook it off and began to ask even more Questions To follow up the first. "but..why..is it on your head..? Fran-san..?" he asked quietly.

"well. i've been told that i have to wear it..its such a pain," Fran stated and sighed. then he took a deep breath. before countinuing "i would like to take it off..but i suppose i can't, or at least i'm told that."

Tsuna nodded his head in acknowledgement. "oh...but..but why would you want to take it off?..it ..it Looks so cool!" tsuna let out. smiling brightly. a faint blush present on his cheeks.

The word's seemed to have caught fran off guard, because it made his eyes widen, The said neon green haired boy tapped the hat on his head with his left hand,

"You really think so?" he questioned.  
"Yeah!" Tsuna exclaimed with glee,

and just for a moment, a little second even, Fran, smiled. just a little...but he smiled, for that split Second. at Tsuna.

However. interupting Tsuna and Fran. and the pondering Belphegor, was a harsh swing of the door.

The trio looked to the door, all broken from they're thoughts and conversation. standing in the Doorframe...was Squalo, his face was beat red from anger, and he was glaring, glaring looks could kill...they'd be done for

"No..." Squalo hissed the word, the trio seemed to shrink anime style,..

"Who did this?...who the hell did this!" Squalo howled. making Tsuna wince,

Fran lazily raised his hand, blinking about 3 times, before he answered blankly to the varia's Swordsmen, "it was the idiot prince," he said, and Squalo grinned evily. his head turning as he stared Holes into Belphegor's head, Belphegor gulped. this didn't look good..

Belphegor, believe it or not, had his limits..and one of them happened to be making squalo -too mad- Rhat was a bad thing, it was amusing yes, but it hurt too,

"...but, Squalo..he looks more like you, this way!~ ushishishishi!" Belphegor cheered. darting out of The room like a bat out of a cave. well, he knew it was past the limits,

But Belphegor liked passing those limits, which usually resulted in cuts and bruises.

Squalo's expression twisted to one of anger, he screamed a -Voi- in anger, before rushing out of the Room after Belphegor, his loyal sword at his side,

"Bel! your dead voi!" Squalo screamed in the hall, followed by one of Belphegor's trademark Snickers echoing off the walls.

Staring at the door however. stood Tsuna and Fran. Tsuna was shaking and blushing, he didn't know Him Wearing a dress could cause such chaos!...

Tsuna squealed upon feeling a hand on his head. but once he looked up, he relaxed quickly, noticing It To be Fran, he was brushing his hand through his hair in a calming sense.

Probably trying to calm him down, Tsuna smiled weakly

"You alright?" Fran questioned emotionlessly. before following up with "i'm going outside, you can Follow me if you want, seeing as the Idiot Prince and Squalo have abandoned you here." he stated Matter of factly. like it was a every day thing

Tsuna timidly pondered. wondering if he should change first..but he didn't have time, because when He Looked back up. he saw Fran walking out into the hall.

Letting out a small squeal he rushed after Fran.

Reaching out, He grasped Fran's hand once he reached him, panting slightly from the small dash,

Fran looked down at the boy for a moment, caught by surprize for the second time today by the small Boy, he shook his head. "i see your coming?" he questioned.

Tsuna nodded and that was all he needed. they then started heading down the hall. about to explore The outside world of the castle.

* * *

DONE =o with this chapter anyway xD

so, because -some- people were all angry about one small chapter...=w='' i tried to make this one longer. which it is. or it isn't, i don't know, my inspiration keeps sliping away,

but its a update. so like, be happy, Dx and don't hurt me~

as for the nice people who just liked the last chapter, thank you very much, ^^

i'm sorry the last chapter was short but dude, it was at least a update...

i mean, if you discourage a update, the writer usually just stops the story, =w=

anywho, ^^ thanks. it means alot that you all didn't just get mad at me x) and please countinue to review~ ^^ i'd make you all cupcakes, but i don't know how xP

i'll try to update faster~ however, with school, its hard to do so~ reviews make tsuna smile~


	7. Were Best Friend's!

Oh My Gosh! Dx i'm soooo sorry for updating this _**SUPER ULTRA MEGA**_. Late! i apologize i really do. i've been super busy as of late. ^^''

man i hope people are still reading this~~ lolzy i know its been awhile. but i got you guys another chapter! its not too long..but i like my chapters around this side. i'll try to update more. but i gotta get encouragement to update faster...x)

oh! this chapter is about the friendship growing with Fran and Tsuna btw. i hope everyone likes it!~~~ i'm gonna get this story back on track. its too interesting not to~~

oh and i got a favor to ask...does anyone want to make Fanart for this story? i mean i know its not that popular yet and all..x) but please please please! i would love someone to make Fanart for it lolz. it would totally make my day actually. so if anyone's interested please tell me!~ *clapity*

and without further ado. heres the chapter!~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!. **if i did. Squalo would literly be Tsuna's Father lolzy

* * *

After Only a mere 20 minute's the Illusionist in training and young brown haired boy had arrived in the Garden. The landscapping was rather Beautifull and hidden very well behind the varia's castle like mansion. The garden itself was located directly behind the castle like building and Stretched in a large ranging.

Tsuna could only explain what his chocolate brown eyes were taking in as something almost like a flower Field someone would only see in they're Dreams. Or even something his mama would tell him about in one of her fairytale stories before bed.

To make the varia's so called garden even more breath taking was a hand made stone lined dirt path that Led to the dream like scene.

Not to mention the flower's. there was no way to escape they're sweet imaging. They were everywhere and you could see flower's of all different Type's and colours. pink. red. green. blue. And even some black.

Though Tsuna was convinced they turned black because Squalo had glared at them. and somehow set Them on fire with his wrath..!

Dispite the black flower's colour however they were very healthy just like the other various and beautifull Colour's.

Tsuna pulled eagerly at fran's hand. Wanting to reach a nice spot inside of the flower field to sit down. He wanted nothing more then to rush over And sniff some of the flowers. If they had a scent he was sure it would be just as sweet as they're appearence if not better.

"Here's good Fran-san!" Tsuna chimed happly as they arrived in a blue patch in the flower field.

Fran nodded and slowly sat down. Wondering where the younger boy had gotten all of his excitment from.

Speaking of the boy. Tsuna was currently spinning in the flowers and laughing. He seemed to be in a happy daze of some sort. He was hopping And playing in the flowers that surround them. not that it mattered. Fran wouldn't mind the Boy enjoy himself a little.

After all. the flower field was the training illusionist's place to relax and practice his illusions. It was like his secret place really.  
The only other varia member that ever visited the place was lussuria for obvious reason's.

Fran enjoyed all of the random colours and the sweet scents. it helped him focus his mind on illusions. and For some odd reason he felt somewhat Happy to share the place with someone else. seeing how happy Tsuna was nearly made him smile. but it didn't. he wasn't one to bluntly do such Things. he was more Reserved.

Catching the young illusionist off guard. Tsuna stopped spinning and started to stare at him in a curious Way. the action made Fran tilt his head Slightly. wondering what the other boy was thinking.

"um...Fran-san. can i borrow your hat?" Tsuna asked gently. he looked nervous. as if scared the other boy Would get mad at the question.

However Fran just shrugged and reached up. holding out his hat to the chocolate eyed boy. "sure i don't Mind. just don't break it..though, why do you want it?" the green haired boy replied.

Tsuna reached forward. smiling brightly as he took the hat from Fran. holding it upside down as if it was a Basket. "you'll see. just one minute. Okay Fran-san?" Fran nodded to the question Tsuna asked. earning a Happy gasp from the younger boy as he quickly turned around and rushed Off into the flower field.

Fran watched questioningly as the boy went off. he went so far in the flowers the illusionist shortly lost sight Of him. "Where does he think he's Going..?" Fran asked emotionlessly to the air. he blinked blankly about 2 Times. then looked to the left at the blue flowers surrounding him. "he Can't go to far..." Fran told himself. it Wasn't like it mattered if Tsuna got lost anyway, but for some reason when Fran told himself that. it made Him feel bad..

After 10 minute's had passed Fran layed back. closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. before letting It out. Tsuna probably wasn't coming Back anyway. he probably ran back to his mom's. scared of the varia Or something._ 'Oh Well..'_

But Just as the illusionist began to doze off a loud russle and thud beside him startled him right out of it. Making him open one eye and look to the Side of him. the sight that he caught wasn't anything like he was Expecting though-

It was Tsuna! and he was laying on his stomach from just tripping. Tsuna let out a short ''owwww..!'' before shaking his head. small tear's Collected in his chocolate eyes. Tsuna Quickly pulled his left arm to his face and cleaned the tears with his sleeve. Then rasied himself up with both Arms. Turning around and picking up a black object all too familiar to Fran and then stood up. Extending his arms to fran with the object in them And smiling brightly.

Fran blinked. inside of his frog hat Tsuna was carring was about two of every flower in the garden. he Shockedly pointed to himself. asking quietly "For Me..?"

Tsuna's smile seemed to brighten more as the happy go lucky boy nodded. letting out a "mhmm!" in which Fran reached forward and took his hat. Pulling it back to him and looking inside of it.

The flowers were beautifull and there was one of every flower in the huge garden. a near impossible task For such a young boy.

"I'll put them in a vase ...why did you go through the trouble?" Fran Muttered As he looked to the shorter Boy. his blank expression on.

Tsuna Timidly blushed and tapped his index finger's together. tilting his head to the side and smiling up to The sky shyly. slowly speaking "B-Because i like you...Y-your a important friend to me. F-Fran-san!...y-you Were very kind to me...and, i wanted to let you know that i want to be Your friend...i-if that's okay..i mean...if You don't want to be my friend then i-i'm not forcing you!"

Tsuna Squeaked in embrassment. looking down as the earlier timid tears started to reform as he Countinued to timidly talk "i-i just want to l-let You know that your really kind and important and-and-..it's Okay if you don't like me or think i'm useless or-" Tsuna stopped his words as a Comforting hand caught Him by surprize. Fran was stroking the top of his head caringly and gently.

Tsuna's blush deepened in embrassment as he slowly looked up at the strange neon green haired boy.

"Of Course i'll be your friend Tsuna... I Like You too." Fran spoke and even smiled ever so slightly. it wasn't That noticeable.

But Tsuna Noticed it and Blushed Harder If Possible. "T-T-Thank's F-fran-san!" Tsuna Cheered in glee. And Just then. before Fran had time to react. Tsuna Lunged Forward at the illusionist. Wrapping his arms around the illusionist's waist and knocking him on his back in the flower field. Hugging Him in a friendly manner as Tsuna smiled brightly. hidding his face in Fran's shirt.

Fran Blinked eight time's. then smiled ever so slightly again. patting Tsuna's Head admireably. They'd be Good Friend's even after Tsuna Left. he Decided from that moment.

Fran wasn't sure why...but something about Tsuna made him feel different..it was like the boy himself..was Light itself. Tsuna actually made him Feel happy for some reason..,

* * *

Done!~~~

i hope everyone liked this chapter. i'm sick right now so writing was a little rough...but i have free time sense i'm sick so i thought it'd be nice to try and update some of my stories lolz. x) sorry if it's a little roughish. i wrote it kinda fast. and i'm tired

oh and...should there be any pairings in this story..? i mean. i don't know...when Tsuna gets a tad older would that be a good idea? just curious about it. x)

**remember to review!~~~ **the more review's i get. the better the chance i update quickly! remember that. because thats important for you all to get your updates x)

**PS:** Kiddie Gokudera might make a appearence in the next chapter~~ DAH DAH DAH! that mean's he'll need a baby sitter...*hint hint* And YES. Tsuna-chan is still in a dress lolz


	8. Trouble Appears

Squalo had successfully caught belphegor. fran was never caught however and he didn't blame him at all for Some odd reason. it was now the next morning. and Tsuna was sitting with him on the couch. finally in some boy Clothe's now. and they were both just gazing at the tv that was turned off.

It was all very..blank, to say the least.

"...Squalo?" a voice brought him out of his blank stare and looked at the source of the meek noise.

"What is it Runt?" he asked grimly

"W-well...i heard Lussuria say that today Mama called..a-and i have to leave.."

"So?" Squalo replied.

Tsuna fiddled with the rim of his blue pikachu shirt, before looking up at the temepered teenage. asking the Question that was on his mind. "are you going to miss me?"

Squalo was taken back, _'miss him? the runt?..'_ Squalo pondered this, would he miss him? _'no. of course not'_

But once looking at Tsuna once more. and his big round eyes staring at him with such hope.._'no. still not'_

"...No" he said unsurely. Tsuna gasped. his eyes casting down as he put his hands into little fists. before meekly Whispering "o-okay...t-thats alright..T-that's just fine.."

He knew it wasn't alright. but his pride wouldn't let him say that he would probably miss the runt,

Instead he stared blankly at the tv again. trying to ignore the odd and unfamiliar ping of guilt in his chest, Tsuna Stared with him. fiddling nervously with the rim of his shirt still.

"Tsuuu-channn!~~ Mama is here to Pick you up sweetie!~" came a call from around the corner, followed after by Lussuria nearly skipping into the room followed by a older woman with brown hair and gentle eye's. her arms at Her side's.

"Mama!" Tsuna squealed. jumping off of the couch and running to his mother. he grabbed her leg and hugged it. Looking up at her and smiling, "i missed you. Mama!" he cried out in joy.

His mom nodded back to him. reaching forward and stroking his wild hair. "i missed you too. Tsu-chan, are you ready to go home? did you have fun at my friend Lussuria's?"

Tsuna nodded more. not letting go of his mom's leg untill she reached down and picked him up. "i had a ton of Fun Mama!"

"That's great Tsu-chan, say bye bye to the nice men" she said gently. Tsuna turned slightly in his mom's arms and waved to Lussuria and Squalo.

Lussuria in turn waved back, smiling at the boy tenderly as if he was the mother himself. Squalo looked to the Side, trying to look reluctant that the runt was going.

_'Damn it, there goes that odd feeling in my chest again Voi!'_ squalo thought,

He refused to look as Tsuna as he let out a huff, guilt was a sissy emotion, and he didn't Have such a sissy Emotion like ...like, well _guilt,_

Tsuna looked hurt, he felt like someone shot a arrow at him and it penetrated his heart..he thought Squalo had Liked him, that he just played mean or something, but the situation stated different..maybe Squalo never liked Him, maybe..maybe he was a burden after all...

Tsuna nearly started tearing up slightly. but Squalo wasn't looking to see, Tsuna looked up at his mom and Nodded agian, the two Seemed to be talking about something before the runt's mom looked and waved once, Turning and leaving,

_**Ping**_...there it was again, that sissy emotion trying to get the better of Squalo. he refused to look at them leave though, he wouldn't get attached to a little boy or feel guilt about it, once Tsuna left he would never come back..this was the varia, the vongola's assasination group. top secret, they were -**not-** babysitters, so if he got attached what good would that do?

Squalo heard the door shut, and only then he looked over. sighing as he felt a slight emptyness inside his gut, Tsuna was gone..

"That was sure exciting!~ wasn't it Squalo-chan~?" Lussuria chirped.

"Yeah sure whatever," Squalo muttered, pushing himself off the couch and walking out of the room,

"Where are you going Squalo~?" Lussuria called after him,

"What the fuck does it look like voi! i'm going to go train!" Squalo replied.

He sounded really grumpy..more so then usuall. Lussuria frowned at this and folded his arms as he pondered How to fix it.

* * *

After five hours, Squalo was done training, he worked himself hard. panting slightly as he fell on his bottom and Pushed his sword into its carrier, something was bothering him, but it was **-not-** guilt. he didn't have that sissy Emotion at all.

"Hey." came a voice from behind Squalo,

Turning his head slightly to look at the intruder of his thought's. he glared at it.

"what do you want Newbie?" he Muttered, it was Fran. standing there looking emotionless as always, he didn't even flinch at Squalo's harsh tone.

"Lussuria told me to come get you. there's a mission to take care of." Fran stated flatly as he blinked once.

Wordlessly Squalo rolled his eyes, geting up and walking past Fran. the Illusionist followed him but said nothing, It was kind of creepy. but Squalo was used to him and at least he knew when to shut up unlike Belphegor. Squalo growled at the thought,

* * *

After completing the assasination mission successfully. everyone had gone back To the base, sleeping. or Playing Poker. or simply staring at the stars, the night passed by for them all.

And soon...morning came, raising into the sky like a firework on the 4th of july. the sun shining proud as it raised, The morning was always beautifull. but if you stared at the sun's beauty for too long, it would burn out your Eye's Or make them sting really badly for a long while, and with that happy thought in our head's we begin the Day.

* * *

Squalo was dead looking. he was currently laying on his back on the couch, sleeping and snoring rather loudly "voii...vooooooi!" ...his snoring was kind of weird, but let us ignore that and countinue on,

"Squalo-chan! i have something here that will cheer you up!~ Squaloooo~~chann!~" came a overly happy chirp. Lussuria trotting into the room unwelcomed.

Squalo let out a groan, snaping his eyes open as he pushed himself into a sitting position. only to give Lussuria a Hard death glare. "what the hell voi...! don't just wake people up when they're trying to fucking sleep!-" before Completing his sentence he watched in confusion as Lussuria waved a finger for him to be quiet,

Squalo's eyebrow twitched at this action. he was just about to start cussing out the odd probably gay varia Member,

That is..before a timid head looked out from behind his legs...

It was...Tsuna,

The boy quickly broke eye contact and looked down nervously. it kind of reminded Squalo of the day they first Met. ..and there was that ping again in his chest,

"Why is the runt back?" Squalo asked, his anger disappearing as his confusion took over. Tsuna wasn't Supposed to come back, Ever.

Lussuria simply smiled as he replied "why, Nana needed a babysitter again, and because Tsu-chan had so much Fun With us, she decided we can take care of him again for a day! and not only that...he brought a friend, isn't That adorable Squalo-chan~?" the boy cooed.

Taking a step back. Lussuria revealed a boy that looked possibly a year older then Tsuna, his eyes a odd gray And his hair matching, he was currently grasping tsuna's hand. he was sending Squalo a horrible death glare.

"...Who the hell is that?" Squalo asked in a grumpy tone.

"well Squalo-chan, thats!-" Lussuria started, but the odd gray haired boy narrowed his eyes, answering the question with hate filled in his voice as he tightened his grip on Tsuna's Hand. "My Name Is Gokudera, Bitch!"

at that...Squalo's jaw nearly dropped, As did Lussuria's.

* * *

Lolz! x') i said i was going to add Gokudera. and here he is! sorry if he's a tad OOC. i'm geting used to writing With him still. this is my first time with him in a fanfiction,

Oh and just to warn you..my favorite pairing is Gokudera X Tsuna, so its going to be the pairing of this Fanfiction, I hope thats alright with everyone! i mean, its nearly cannon isn't it?

Lolzy anyway, i'm going to update this probably..every Saturday. if that's alright,  
I know i took a long break, but now i promise i'm back! i got hit in the face by inspiration!~

Lastly! **Please Review~~** it makes me really happy and delighted to see Reviews, even if they're small x) thanks For reading another chapter of **-How To Raise A Tsuna Voi!-**

if you have any suggestions, i'd love to hear them! like who the next Friend should be that Appears x)


	9. His Beautifull Face!

"VOOOOOIIII!"

"Come at me, Bitch!" Gokudera Spat,

"Heiii! please don't fight!.." Tsuna Cried. he really didn't want to be even more of a

Lussuria ran to Squalo's side and restrained him while steam seemed to puff out of his ears, Tsuna weakly tried To hold Gokudera back, failing horribly as the silver haired boy broke free and came sprinting at the shark like Teen.

"Bastard. i'll show you what happens when you mess with Tsuna!" the Silvernette screeched. jumping and Grabing onto the teens leg , before biting down with all of his strength,

"VOOII!" Squalo screamed, thrashing out of Lussuria's grasp and pulling the little monster boy off of his leg, Flinging the Thing into the wall and throwing his arm to his side, reaching and grabing the end of his sword Handle, unleashing his sword from its holder.

"Ahh!.." the silver boy snarled as he sild down the wall. his eyes twitching as he got to the bottom, he shakingly Got To his feet, shockingly at that because of his size and the impact of being thrown like that,

The boy narrowed His eyes and began glaring daggers at the shark like teen. he then reached into his pockets And pulled out two Fireworks. "That was nothing..b-bastard!" he growled out, using his free hand to take a Match out and light it Quickly,

'What the hell is he..!' Squalo stared at the boy in shock, _'how the hell he is moving after a blow like that Voi..?'_

Lussuria gasped, "Squalo! leave the kids alone!" he let out, and swatted Squalo's cheek like he would a bad Child, Squalo Yelped and turned to Glare at lussuria, putting his sword away and folding his arms,

"He started it voi!" Squalo protested,

"No Squalo, he's a kid! you do NOT dice kids! bad Squalo!" Lussuria cried, slapping the shark like boy yet again,

"Forgeting something? say hello to my little display!" Came a cry of pride, making both of the teenagers head's Turn to stare in horror at what was rocketing they're way..

Two Angry, Lit. Blue Super Edition, Lightning Fireworks, were headed straight for them

The boy known as Gokudera wore a smirk of victory as he ran to the shocked Tsuna's side and grabbed his hand, Running out of the room as his Display blew up in Squalo and Lussuria's face,

The two teenager's coughed and choked as they both ran out of the room to get away from the smoke. they're Faces both stained with tar from the fireworks,

"My beautifull face~!..Squalo..my beautifull face is..is ruined!" Lussuria whimpered in Horror. staring at himself in the hallway mirror and rubbing his face in agony.

Squalo payed him no mind. his eyes following Gokudera as he smirked back at him. running down the hallway And pulling a stunned and shocked Tsuna along.

'That brat,..He'll Pay voii!'

"SQUALO" Lussuria squealed at a annoyingly high pitched volume. making Squalo's head turn to him, a irritated Scowl on his face, "WHAT VOI!"

"Well...well..." Lussuria whispered low as he swayed side to side.

"OUT WITH IT, VOI!" Squalo shouted at the teen,

"MY FACE!~~"-and with that. Squalo punched the flamboyant teen.

* * *

"Hah! no one beats me!" Gokudera cheered. Pulling Tsuna as he reared a corner and prepared to slide past It,

"W-why did you do that Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna blurted in a concerned voice. wondering if his Babysitter was Alright, 'I-I'm already enough of a burden to him after all...'

"Because he made you cry!..no one makes you cry and gets away with it..!" the Silverette growled.

Gokudera remembered clearly. when Tsuna had came home he was crying..Gokudera had planned to Surprize Tsuna by yelling welcome home as soon as he opened the door..

But it had all went down hill, Who had opened the door was not Tsuna, but his Mom. and Tsuna's face was Soaked in tear's and he was still crying, Gokudera was horrified and begged Tsuna's mom to set him down, She Had shown signs of hesitation at first. but soon let her boy onto the ground. Gokudera had ran over and hugged The boy letting him cry into his shirt,

Gokudera then suggested that they had a sleep over. that it would be much fun and he could stay the night, not Wanting to leave his beloved friend alone in the state he was in, after having comforted Tsuna all day. Tsuna's Mom Nana had argeed, but even later that night in they're sleeping bag's the brown haired boy just kept Whimpering and crying in Gokudera's shirt. saying thing's like he was Useless. and that no one would ever like him, Gokudera disargeed completly of course, but Tsuna didn't calm down much..

And now..._'I'll have my Revenge!'_ Gokudera snarled in his own thoughts, Tsuna was looking at the boy like he had Gone mad, he wasn't answering Tsuna's warning to stop running sense he was so closed up in his own Thought's, But They were heading right for..!-

"OMPF!" Gokudera squeaked, both himself and Tsuna falling on they're backs from the impact of running into Something..or rather, Someone,

"Ah..Running in the hall is deadly..you two should be more carefull.." said the Mist guardian of the varia, staring Down as the two boys struggled to get up,

...They wouldn't of really struggled if Gokudera would of stopped trying to help Tsuna up and kept headbutting Him on accident in the process...

Eventually. they got up, "Fran!" Tsuna squealed. racing over to the familiar teen and hugging his leg, to this, Gokudera gasped and ran over, a anger mark appearing on his forehead "don't touch him Tsuna!..you don't Know where he's been!.."

"..That hurts me so bad, that hurts me right here.." The Mist Guardian dramatically gestured to his heart, with a Straight. rather blank expression,

"Hehe..oh Fran-san." Tsuna giggled. hugging Fran's leg as he stared up at him with his big round brown eyes, In Turn. Fran simply blinked at the boy, before kneeing down and suddenly picking him up. "Woah!" Tsuna Squealed As the Varia's Mist Guardian started down the hall to the familiar Prince's room.

"Hey! hey!...hey! let go of Tsuna! You do not pick him up without his picking up permit!" Gokudera shouted After The Varia's Mist Guardian, before sprinting after the teen and most importantly to him. Tsuna.

"Oi..The Fake Prince has requested to see you because he didn't think you were ever coming back..as of Such he Said he has a Surprize.." Fran Stated Blankly as he trotted down the hall carrying the boy carefully,

Various cuss words and screaming started coming from his left leg, to which they both realized Gokudera was Now clung to,

The Silvernette was now on a mission of trying to climb him to get to Tsuna, Fran paid it no mind,

"I'm Coming Tsuna!...just...wait there for me!.." Cried Gokudera as he clung to Fran's pant leg, climbing Slowly.

"Ah..Gokudera, i don't really need Rescuing..." Tsuna replied as he tilted his own head in confusion, before Smiling brightly and pointing up to the Teen carring him, "This Is Fran-niisan! he's my friend,"

Gokudera shook his head as he countinued to brave the shaky and turvy ride as he Climbed to Fran's waist, "Tsuna your too naive! this guy is clearly not your friend...he's manhandling you!" The Silvernette protested,

Tsuna giggled, he really thought how much Gokudera worried about him was silly, why would his mom leave him With these people if they weren't safe?

of course they were safe,

Tsuna giggled more, it was as if Gokudera was acting like they were a secret Assasination Group of something..so silly!

* * *

Look at me, so proud of myself, updating right on time like i said i would! x') *imaginary dog tail wags*

Oh! thats right, do you guy's like this chapter~? do you want Tsuna and Gokudera to spend a day with Squalo? x') or...well, any varia member~~ EXCEPT Levi, Dx i'm sorry but he really scares me, but Belphegor, Xanxus, ...Or Squalo! (miss him yet? i do, lolz) and of course mammon is good too..YES he is there, just..not introduced yet, x') How him and Fran are co-existing i will not explain~

Also! go to my page and **Vote**! there is a Voting thing there for who the next -Kid- to appear will be! so go Cast Your vote's, they **will** Determind who comes in later!~

Last but not least. **THANK YOU** so much for staying with this story, loving it, and reading! x')

Please review~ i love you all x')

**~Update's Every Saturday~**


	10. Dark Ritual

"Ah...Were here, Fake Prince. i brought Tsu-chan as requested..." the Illusionist stated rather blanklly. walking Into the so called -_Prince_-'s room as he walked carefully so the furious monster..err child, climbing him did not fall Off. the child reached his arms and began trying to pry Tsuna out of them to no avail. Fran thought the kid to be Very...odd,

"I'm here Tsuna! i'll save you now..!" the Silvernette barked as he pulled at Fran's arms. still not doing anything.

"I'm okay where i am, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna whined. wondering if Gokudera was bothering his older friend. Gokudera was Tsuna's childhood best friend but...but he could be so embarassing..!

Of course Tsuna knew Gokudera meant good, but sometime's he scared potential friend's off for Tsuna, and Tsuna barely ever got those for some odd reason he wasn't sure of. the bullies said it was because he was -Useless-..

But he really did hope Fran wasn't annoyed of Gokudera.. the Illusionist happened to be very unreadable. Because of this, Tsuna knew that he would probably never know if the Silver haired boy annoyed Fran at all,

Suddenly as they entered the room. a voice called out to him, "Ushishishi! Tsu-chan...The Prince Mean's ..Peasent, you've Arrived...seat, seat...take a seat..~"

Taking further inspection of the Prince's familiar room, Tsuna gulped.

The light's were off and the only light source came from purple and white striped candles that lit the floor. all Leading to Belphegor who was grinning like a mad man sitting indian style at the far end of his room,

Beside each candle sat a torn up plushie of Belphegor's. A eerie Teddy Bear plush without a head. A Bunny Plush Without any arms, and even a Squrieal Plush that had its stomach sliced open,

Tsuna cringed. he didn't want to go itno the creepy room at all,

"...What are you doing Fake Prince? you had the lights on when i was here only five minutes ago, are you holding Some creepy ritual? if so, i don't want any part of it, and i'm taking Tsuna away from this before i have to explain To Squalo why he has mental problems or something, Ah, or... are you possibly a Pedo? that would explain why You have people call you a Prince even though your not one, lure kids into your creepy room...then you perform Some Dark Pedo Ritual?" Fran stated blankly. standing in the doorway with his common blank expression, not Making any move to go into the candle lit room.

"What's A Pedo Fran-san..?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's-" Fran started. A Screeching noise from across the room shutting him up-"SHUT UP FROG! what the hell are You going on about? thats Disgusting! The Prince is holding a Ceremony for the Peasent's return, not some Fucking gross as hell thing! you Bastard froggie! go die!" The -Prince- hissed

"I can't die Fake Prince..i have to babysit.." Fran stated matter of factly. holding Tsuna proudly in the air above Himself with a bored expression.

Tsuna blinked in confusion staring up at the dark ceiling, whlist Gokudera squealed as he tumbled to the ground From Fran's sudden movement,

The Silvernette slowly got up, and came face to face with a horrifiying Frog Plush. the thing had a knife sticking Out of its own plush head. and it was holding a candle in its small plush arms, its unliving eye's seemed to stare Back at Gokudera's own living ones, making a shiver run down said boy's spine,

"Ahh!" Gokudera shrieked. kicking it out of instinct, the horrid thing tumbled on its back without as much as a Single sound, the candle thankfully going out on its own,

But that didn't calm the small boy, to make sure it wouldn't raise to life and start anything spooky, The Silvernette quickily took a deep breath, before he ran to it, grabbing the thing up and tossing it against what He Could make out to be possibly a dresser. it was hard to tell in this darkness, but he felt a sense of relief when He Couldn't see it anymore..

Wait...was he forgeting something?  
...

...His socks matched for once...just like his Sister told him,

...Yep, his hair was good too. combed like he did everyday,

...Well thats everything...

Wait...wait!

Tsuna!

"Tsuna..!" Gokudera called. the boy spun around to check on his beloved friend, tensing slightly as the lights Were turned on in that instant. Fran was standing by the lightswitch staring at him boredly. Tsuna cocked his Head to the side. he was sationed back in the teen's arms.

_'Gokudera just battled a...stuffed animal?'_ Tsuna thought to himself,

Gokudera grinned in victory, "Tsuna! i just killed that beast in your name, did you see it?" Gokudera gloated. sure He had battled the thing out of fright, but he was too embarassed to actaully say that..~

"What is this thing?" Asked a slightly amused but half annoyed voice. breaking Gokudera out of his victory pose And into a defensive stance,

A Blonde boy was kneeing in front of gokudera, he might of been staring at him... but gokudera couldn't tell Because of the boy's hairstyle that covered his eyes,

"Who's asking..!" Gokudera spat back, slowly placing his left Hand on his firework pocket,

"The Prince isn't asking, he's ordering, what are you?" Belphegor replied. reaching out to grab the Silvernette. However...what happened next..was quite sudden,

"Eeeeeeh!...get it off! get this thing off of the Prince this instance!" Shrieked Belphegor, the self proclaimed Prince started Thrashing his arm left and right in the air, attached to it. was Gokudera. having bitten down on the Blonde's Finger.

"G-Gokudera-kun let go of him!" Tsuna panicedly called out. and almost automatically at the sound of his voice Gokudera Released his pray. falling to the floor and landing on his feet, before sprinting over to Fran and hidding Behind The teen's leg. looking out to merely smirk in satisfaction at the now grumbling prince inspecting his Finger,

"...How dare that little brat injure the Prince...Penality time..ushishishi!" the so called Prince snickered as he let His injuried hand drop to his side. slowly pulling himself forward in a creepy. somewhat zombie like. manner

"Oi...Fake Prince, if you hurt him your going to get in trouble with Squalo..he'll probably break every bone in your Body starting from the arm you stab the boy with, then beat you up and make you next weeks lawn gnome.." Fran exclaimed,

Fran then blinked five time's before adding "on second thought. go ahead, it might be really better without you Around as Much-" a Knife flew into the side of his large frog hat, making his eyes resemble that of small black Dots,

"Ow...that hurts so much, Why did you do that? your so cruel.." Fran let out void of any pain, reaching up and Pulling the sharp object out of his hat. before letting it land on the ground with a soft clink noise

"Shut up Frog...i have.. other plans for him...ushishishi~" Belphegor stated. observing as the Silvernette's smirk Turned into a scowl.

Belphegor nodded to himself as he thought over his plan. before putting both of his hands on his hips and Glancing up at Tsuna in the Mist Guardian's arm's. the blonde's face had mischief written all over it,

" Peasent..the Prince has a white dress for you.." Belphegor said,

Tsuna gulped. sweating slightly. "a-actually...dad heard about the last dress up we played..and he got mad at Me.." Tsuna wimpered slightly as he finished his sentence,

"Well...Daddy's not here right now, is he? ushishishishi..~" Belphegor said in a creeply low voice, before his Shadow engulfed the room,

Gokudera growled ready to defend Tsuna at all cost's,

Fran blinked in bordom.

And Tsuna stared wide eyed feeling powerless.

* * *

Thank's For Reading! Please take time and don't forget to Review x') i love them lots~

so sorry for the week delay. i would of posted this sooner but after missing Saturday i decided just to wait for next Saturday, x') its..logical, i think!

Look forward to next Saturday's Chapter **-I Object Voi!-** what ever could that mean~?

And Yes, Tsuna keeps score on how much Fran Blinks, x')


End file.
